1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge of a recording and reproducing apparatus, which is installed in and used for the recording and reproducing apparatus provided with a reel for carrying out winding and rewinding of a built-in tape and a recording and reproducing system comprised of a tape cartridge and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional recording and reproducing apparatus, in order to wind a tape at a time of recording, to feed out the tape at a time of reproducing, and to carry out a fast rotation as well as rewinding, a capstan motor to drive a capstan into rotation on which a tape is wound and a reel motor to drive into rotation a winding reel as well as a feeding-out reel were needed.
A capstan motor previously provided in a recording and reproducing apparatus becomes comparatively large-sized, and a tape run has been directly badly affected by shaking and rotational ununiformity of a capstan shaft due to the large-size of the motor. So, in order to realize a stable rotation without shaft shaking and rotational ununiformity, a compensating mechanism and the like become necessary. Further, the conventional recording and reproducing apparatus needed an extra reel motor and as a result, the whole apparatus became more large-sized, thereby incurring a problem in terms of the manufacturing costs.